


Falling

by nicoledove



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gwen and Peter, Gwen's Death, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoledove/pseuds/nicoledove
Summary: Gwen Stacy's thoughts as she falls at the end of The Amazing Spider-Man 2.





	Falling

Gwen was doomed from the start, from the first dorky smile Peter gave her.

Did she know it? God, no. 

But even if she had known, she wouldn't have changed a single moment, wouldn't have regretted a single kiss, wouldn't have traded her relationship with Peter Parker for anything in the world.

And now she was dangling in a clock tower, a thin line of web the only thing keeping her suspended in the air.

She didn't scream when the gears moved, when they cut the webbing with one clean, quick snip.

Gwen felt the release, felt her legs rise as her upper body fell back, and she was falling parallel to the ground, unable to turn her head, to look at anything except for Peter diving after her, extending a web toward her.

Her eyes were wide, scared. She saw Peter but saw everything else, her mother, her father, her brothers.

The web drew closer. 

She saw her classmates sitting as they listened to her graduation speech. She saw the Oxford interviewer watching as she poured out her hopes and dreams for college. 

The web drew closer.

She was halfway down the clock tower.

Gwen blinked. The web was so close, so close.

Not close enough.

She wanted to open her mouth and scream _I love you, I love you so much and I will always love you, and I know you will always love me._

But she didn't. 

Her body hit the ground.

The web wrapped around her. _Too late._

And her eyes closed for the last time.


End file.
